A Wish Under The Star
by Rainbowcastle
Summary: A little Gruvia one-shot. Please read.


**A/N: A cute little one-shot involving the pair **Gruvia**. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>A Wish Under the Star<span>

Juvia was gazing profoundly at the deep moonlight sky studded with glittering stars which were shining like little diamonds, her mind lost in unfathomable thoughts and her eyes searching pensively through the night sky.

"How can Juvia make Gray-sama hers...just hers?" Juvia wondered aloud to the clear night sky. "Tell me, O Clear Sky...Drip Drip drop."

"Is there any ray or sign of hope...will Juvia die trying to make Gray-sama hers...please tell me..." Juvia cried. "She has made every sacrifice for Gray-sama...at every moment...but Gray-sama doesn't seem to like Juvia...let even be closer to her."

"Will Juvia be trying for an eternity to get Gray-sama...will she ever succeed? Its said that you should never give up, so Juvia will never ever give up. But tell me, clear sky, will Juvia's efforts go in vain? Will Gray-sama never end up being with her...because right now Juvia is so sad and lonely and driven to tears. Drip drip drop." Juvia muttered and ended up crying and the stormy clouds began to form around her.

Then she saw it. The dazzling streak of brilliant light fall across the sky, undoubtedly, a shooting star. _A Ray _of_ hope_. A final ray of hope. If she wasn't a naive and a innocent person, who blindly believed in fairy tales, she would have never thought sense into it. Her very action of closing her eyes tight shut, and folding both her hands in her front was an impulsive one. She wanted to do it; from the very inside. From the core of her heart and she knew it.

She was going to make this wish, even though Gray-sama would ignore her for an eternity and she'd die trying to make him hers. She only wanted to stay as close to him as possible. She didn't knew how long she stood there with her eyes closed, making her wish, until she heard a voice from behind which made her shudder. _Her beautiful Gray-sama's voice. _No wonder she could recognize it anywhere, without even having to turn around.

"Juvia, what're you doing out here? Isn't it cold for you here?" Gray asked, softly placing his hand over her shoulder.

"Juvia's always used to cold...she's a water mage, Gray-sama." Juvia told him.

"Oh, we're the same...huh? I, an ice mage always used to cold and you're another... who's used to it." Gray stated with his trademark smirk.

Juvia couldn't help but blush at his voice. "Yeah, Gray-sama...we're the same." she muttered quietly.

"You said something..?" Gray questioned her suddenly.

"Ah...no, Juvia didn't," Juvia lied. "Well, she saw shooting star a while ago...and she stood here making a wish."

"What did you wish for, Juvia?" Gray asked her curiously.

"Ah...well, its a secret as always...Gray-sama," she said and smiled.

"Aww...but I really wanted to know that...Juvia," Gray groaned at her reply.

"Come on, Gray-sama...what'd you wish for?" Juvia asked. "If you saw a shooting star?"

"Well, to stay closer to my nakama...and be able to protect them when they need me," Gray stated.

"Oh, Gray-sama..." Juvia said, her eyes welling up with proud tears. "You have truly never changed at all."

"Hey Juvia, why are you crying anyways?" Gray asked spontaneously.

"Oh, nothing...Gray-sama...its just raining from Juvia's eyes." Juvia finally said, wiping them off.

"Man...you sure talk odd at times, you know," Gray managed.

"Really..Gray-sama.." Juvia trailed off, smiling widely now. _Not to mention that this woman is kinda odd too, Gray thought inside his head._

"Gray-sama...can you guess what I wished for?" Juvia asked him tentatively.

"Hmm..." Gray suddenly did the unexpected. He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear: Is this what you wanted?

Then, he softly kissed her cheek and withdrew slightly, as he smiled widely.A grin that only her Gray-sama can have. A kiss that landed perfectly and so softly upon her cheek; the feeling was perfect and unexpected, something that sent chills down her spine. Her dream man had just kissed her! This was what something she exactly hadn't wished for, but she got it; what she wanted. To be closer to her dream-man.

"Well..." Juvia voice came in stutters. "Thank you Gray-sama...I got what I wanted."

Suddenly, all seemed blurred to her. Her vision began to dissolve and Gray-sama's face began to whirl as everything seemed dizzy to her.

"Wait...what's happening..." Juvia cried, as she realized what was happening. "Was this all not...real?" she said as she fell.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes slowly, to hear just the same voice she longed to hear. "J-Juvia...what happened to you...are you alright?"<p>

She now looked at a Gray-sama, who was kneeling down and checking if she was alright.

"What had happened to me?" she asked her beloved man as she sat upright.

"You almost gave me a shock there Juvia...thank god you're alright...I almost thought for a moment that...you had died." Gray said, clutching his chest. "It just turns out that you kinda dozed off here..."

"Oh..." she wondered aloud. _Oh, so it was all just a dream; and Gray-sama never really kissed me after all._

"Juvia...you just gave me the fright of my life. Just, don't dare to do that again, okay?"

"Don't talk of dying to Juvia. Juvia always believes in living for her nakama...and she wouldn't dare to die on her nakama...least of all you, Gray-sama," she said, hugging him and placing a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"I'll never, Juvia. But even if you were to die, I'll be always there for you...for my guild," Gray said, loosening up a bit.

"Gray-sama...I'm so proud of you..." Juvia replied, unconscious tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah..Juvia, but you need to not cry for that," Gray said, comforting her and hugging her back.

"No...Gray-sama, its just raining from Juvia's eyes," Juvia said, suddenly wiping off her tears.

"You talk odd, Juvia." Gray said with a weird expression.

_He's just the same man, whether in my dream or not, whether he kissed me or not. He has not changed a bit and he'll always be the same old Gray-sama I like._

"Juvia got what she wanted," Juvia said, hugging him even tighter.

"You got what?" Gray asked in wonder.

"To always stay closer to you, Gray-sama," Juvia muttered. "And I got that."

"Oh..." Gray said, as he looked down to the hugging woman. "I'm glad I can always stay closer to you, Juvia." he added to her, smiling.

_He does care about Juvia, after all._

"Thankyou...Gray-sama. You just gave me the best moment of my life. I'll never be able to forget this." Juvia murmured, hanging onto his chest.

"Huh?" Gray wondered in confusion and amazement as he held onto the hugging woman. _What did I just do?_

_"They lllllike each other," _Happy gasped aloud in the background, as he floated in the air, watching the two hug each other.


End file.
